The God Of Procrastination
|-|First Profile Picture= |-|Second Profile Picture= |-|Third Profile Picture= |-|Fourth Profile Picture= |-|Fifth Profile Picture= Summary The God Of Procrastination is a member of the VS/Joke Battles wiki community, and far more intelligent than some of the matches that he has made would indicate. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 10-C to High 1-C | Varies, 10-A to at least '-1' | 10-A Name: The God Of Procrastination Origin: The Real World (Verse) Gender: Female | Innaplicable | Male Age: Longer than Pretty Cure has been a thing Classification: Varies | The fruit of years of godmodding | Human Powers and Abilities: May include Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, w:c:vsbattles:Time_Manipulation Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Einherjar Spell, Sensory Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Changing the laws of nature, Durability Negation, w:c:vsbattles:Mathematics Manipulation, Fear Aura w:c:vsbattles:Time Manipulation (With her angel, Kurumi can manipulate time in various ways. She can accelerate time to blitz enemies, decelerate time, stop the flow of time of whoever she hits with her bullets, summon her past self who has her physical abilites and time travel), Spatial Manipulation (Can summon spatial explosions known as "spacequakes"), BFR (Spacequakes can send anything in their path outside of time and space), w:c:vsbattles:Durability Negation (Spacequakes can tear away anything in their path by destroying time and space), w:c:vsbattles:Age Manipulation (Can cause a target or a subject to age), w:c:vsbattles:Clairvoyance (She can peek into the past of a target, and take a glimpse of the future), w:c:vsbattles:Flight, Acausality (Types 1 and 3: Even if you kill Kurumi in the past, she will always exist in the present and throughout multiple timelines, and isn't affected at all by the presence of multiple "her" in the same present), w:c:vsbattles:Teleportation, w:c:vsbattles:Duplication (Kurumi can duplicate herself and create clones which can send people into her dark dimension), Shadow Manipulation (Her shadow is a dimension where all her time clones reside when outside of battle), Life Manipulation (Her shadow absorbs other's lifespans to add to her own and absorbs the powers of her opponents in range, makes unresistant people unconscious and can still weaken resistant targets), Supernatural Luck, Inorganic Physiology (type 1) Resistance to Mind Control | All previous abilities plus Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation (as in "can manipulate legal systems") Healing, Power Modification | Genius Intelligence, Fetish Mimicry Attack Potency: Varies | Varies (Stomped Joker and Black Fang, but had trouble against Madoka Kaname's mother, speculates that he could solo Suggsverse) | Athlete Class Speed: Varies from Below Average Human to at least Hypersonic+ | At least Immeasurable, possibly higher (Has never had a problem out-speeding people, occasionally moves his arm into the past) | Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Varies | Varies | Above Average Human (Can easily drag other people around) Striking Strength: Varies | Varies | Athlete Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level up to High Complex Multiverse level | Varies | Athlete Level Stamina: Varies | Limitless | Above average (Can run hundreds of meters at full speed before needing to stop) Range: Varies | Limitless | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Varies | Anything they want | None notable Intelligence: Genius (see feats below) Weaknesses: Tends to procrastinate Feats: *Found numerous flaws in Kyubey's plan *Learned how to use tabber while making this page *Solved every problem in Your Lie In April by healing two people Key: Avatars | True form | Real Life Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Users